Let s play a new game
by Mello aka HeavenCat
Summary: Matt und Mello führen seit längerem eine Beziehung, es ist egentlich nahezu perfekt, wen netwas wichtiges nicht fehlen würde: der Sex. /MxM/ SM/Bloodplay/blabla kA SM halt


Matt und ich waren jetzt seit über einem Jahr zusammen, seit dem Kira einfach verschwunden war, hatten wir irgendwie zueinander gefunden. Aber mehr als kuscheln war bei uns nicht vorhanden.

Es war nicht so, dass wir nicht wollten.

Ich wollte, Matt wollte auch. Da fragt mich sich doch echt: Wo ist das Problem?

Das Problem lag darin, dass Matt auf SM stand, und ich mich damit nicht auskannte. Und da ich ihm zu unerfahren war, und das noch nie praktiziert hatte, hatte Matt nicht das Verlangen danach mir wehzutun. Beziehungswiese er hatte Angst mir wehzutun in dem er mir wehtat. Ihr versteht wie komplex das ganze hier ist.

Warum wir nie normalen Sex praktizierten? Matt hatte Angst er würde doch die Kontrolle verlieren und mir wehtun. Obwohl es doch genau das war was er wollte.

Er wollte mir wehtun.

So viel wusste ich schon über SM.

Am Anfang als dieses Thema zur Sprache kam, hatte er gesagt: entweder ganz oder gar nicht.

Und für ganz hatte ich zu viel Schiss, gehabt damals.

Natürlich war ich nicht ganz unerfahren, aber weiter als Oralverkehr gingen wir nicht. Und es kotzte mich tierisch an. Er machte mich total an, ließ mich zwar kommen und es war toll so… aber ich wollte mehr. Ich wollte ihn…

Und gerade jetzt brachte er mich zum Stöhnen. Ich kam in seinem Mund, ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Schweratmend. Er streichelte mir über den Kopf, und gab mir einen Kuss.

Ich wollte aber mehr als das.

„Matt…", brachte ich leise hervor, hatte noch immer Probleme mit der Atmung. Er sah mich mit Lusterfüllten Blick an. „Ich … ich hab mir überlegt… wir könnten doch weiter gehen…?"

Sofort veränderte sich sein Blick.

„Mells, das Thema hatten wir doch schon mal."

„Ich weiß… und ich möchte es probieren."

„Nein, Mello."

„Aber Matt, ich werd´s schon überleben, das bisschen Schmerzen, und wenn es dir gefällt, dann kann es doch gar nicht so schlimm sein." Matt beugte sich zu mir runter, küsste mich noch mal kurz auf den Mund und guckte mir dann in die Augen.

„Mello, ich steh auf Blut, ich würde dir wirklich wehtun, und mit wirklich meine ich wirklich-wirklich. Und es würde mir Spaß machen, wenn du heulst, es würde mich anmachen, wenn du blutest und du schreist, ich soll aufhören... Ich will dich einfach nicht so verlieren, wenn du mich anschließend hasst."

„Ich werde dich nicht hassen, und ich halt das schon aus, bin doch kein Mädchen. Außerdem hab ich eine Explosion überlebt."

„Und jetzt hast du Angst vor Feuer. Du zuckst zusammen wenn ich die Flamme vom Feuerzeug nicht verdecke." Verdammt, musste er mich daran erinnern? Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Das ist was ganz anderes."

„Ich will nicht, dass du dann auch zusammen zuckst wenn ich dich anfasse."

„Werd ich nicht."

„Mello du kannst dich doch gar nicht unterwerfen." Hm, Mist darüber hatte ich nicht nachgedacht. Natürlich konnte ich mich nicht unterwerfen, nicht freiwillig. Dafür war ich dann doch zu stolz...

„Dann bring mich dazu, wenn du so gut darin bist, schaffst du das doch!" Ich grinste, er strich mir noch über die Wange.

„Du weißt nicht worauf du dich da einlässt."

„Dann wirst du es mir halt zeigen müssen."

„Okay... so wie ich dich kenne wirst du nicht locker lassen. Aber ich hab dich gewarnt.", er gab mir noch einen Kuss und drückte meinen Kopf dann runter, in Richtung seines Schrittes. „Und jetzt sei brav und bring zu Ende was du angefangen hast."

Ein paar Tage später saßen wir auch in so einem SM-Club an der Bar und tranken was. Matt warf mir immer wieder nervöse und auch irgendwie freudige Blicke zu. Ich war auch nervös, irgendwie war das doch ganz schön seltsam. Um uns herum waren noch mehr Leute. Unter ihnen kam ich mir voll normal vor in meinen Lederklamotten.

Was mir weniger egal war, waren die Blicke die mit einige der anderen Gäste zuwarfen. Klar, ich mochte es angeschaut und bewundert zu werden, ich wusste dass ich scharf aussah, für beide Geschlechter. Aber irgendwie machten die mich jetzt alle nervös.

Matt hatte mir vorher ein Halsband angelegt, damit keiner auf die Idee kam mich anzumachen. Und irgendwie wusste ich nicht ob mir das Teil gefallen sollte oder nicht. Es störte mich nicht wirklich, aber toll fand ich es auch nicht.

Matt legte mir seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

„Du kannst noch gehen, wenn du willst.", sagte er mit ernster Stimme. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich das will."

„Wenn wir gleich unten sind, dann werde ich dich nicht weglassen. Das ist dir doch klar?" Ich nickte. Natürlich war mir das klar, sonst wär ich nicht hier. „Gut, dann komm. Ich hab was für dich."

Er reichte mir eine Tüte mit einer schwarzen Box drin. Ich nahm sie entgegen und dann gingen wir runter. Eine schwarze Stahltreppe mit Gittern, sah ziemlich gut aus hier. Das Licht war überall gedämmt und es herrschte eine eigentlich angenehme Atmosphäre, abgesehen von den meistens leisen Aufschreien.

Matt führte mich in einen Raum rein, die Wände waren dunkelviolett, der Boden schwarz. Und das Licht war hier ebenfalls angenehm. Eigentlich sah es aus wie ein normales Schlafzimmer, mit dem großen Himmelbett, okay abgesehen von dem großen Kreuz an der Wand und einigen anderen Dingern die ich nicht einmal beschreiben konnte.

Hinter dem Bett stand eine kleine Trennwand, so eine wie man sie aus alten Filmen kennt, natürlich schwarz-violett gestaltet.

„Geh dich umziehen.", hörte ich Matt dann sagen. Er kommandierte mich sonst fast nie rum. Also nahm er das hier ernst. Gut, schließlich wollte ich das auch so. Ich ging hinter die kleine Trennwand, dahinter befand sich ein Kleiderständer und ein zum Stil passender Sessel. Ich packte die Box aus und darin befand sich ein mehr oder weniger erotisches Outfit, bestehend aus einem schwarzen Korsett, schwarzen Hotpants und Overkneestiefel, mit denen man sich die Beine brechen konnte. Aber gut.. Matt hatte sich das ausgesucht. Ich zog mich um, und kam dann zum Entschluss, dass ich das Korsett alleine nicht anbekam.

Ich lugte hinter der Trennwand hervor, Matt hatte sich inzwischen auch umgezogen und er sah einfach geil aus, eine enge Lederhose und ein offenes dunkelrotes Hemd. Ich hätte fast angefangen zu sabbern.

„Matt?", fragte ich. „Ich bekomme das Korsett nicht an alleine."

Er stand auf und kam zu mir, strich mir vorher noch über den Rücken, als ich mich umdrehte, dann machte er das Korsett hinten fest.

„Gleich, wenn wir anfangen, nennst du mich Master. Verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Du redest nur, wenn ich dich etwas frage, oder es dir befehle, ansonsten hältst du den Mund. Wenn du dich nicht daran hältst, wirst du bestraft. Verstanden?" Ich nickte. „Wenn du wirklich nicht mehr willst und ich wirklich aufhören soll, dann sagst du Stopp, dann brechen wir alles ab." Wieder nickte ich. „Mello, wenn wir das hier abbrechen, werden wir das nie wieder versuchen. Verstanden?"

„Ja."

Ich war mir sicher, dass ich das safeword nicht brauchen würde, Matt könnte mich unmöglich dazu bringen, dass ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

Er ließ von mir ab und ging wieder zum Bett, setzte sich auf den Rand und befahl mir mit ernster Stimme zu ihm zu kommen. Leicht nervös stand ich dann vor ihm. Er legte eine Hand auf meine Hüfte, strich mir über den Hintern, diese einfache Berührung erregte mich bereits.

„Knie dich hin.", befahl er weiter. Es war seltsam Matt in der Rolle des Dominanten zu sehen, im Alltag war das meine Rolle. Aber ich tat was er sagte, kniete mich zwischen seine Beine. Und wartete auf den nächsten Befehl. Er öffnete seinen Gürtel und anschließend den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose und holte seine Männlichkeit raus, er war ebenfalls schon erregt. Dann legte er mit seine Hand auf den Hinterkopf und drückte mich näher an seine Erregung heran. Ohne Protest und Wiederworte, nahm ich sie in die Hand, massierte sie kurz und lecke anschließend mit der Zunge über die Spitze. Ich hörte ihn ganz leise aufkeuchen, grinste innerlich.

Ich machte langsam weiter, leckte einmal der Länge nach über das harte Fleisch, bevor ich es dann ganz in den Mund nahm.

Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, wir taten das oft, also machte ich mir gar keine großen Gedanken darüber. Machte einfach weiter, bis ich Blicke auf mir spürte, die nicht von Matt waren.

Ich hielt das nicht aus, ich ließ Matt los und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite. Im Türrahmen standen zwei Kerle und guckten uns mit lüsternen Blicken an. Ich wollt grad was sagen, da zog mich Matt an den Haaren wieder zurück und schaute mich finster an.

„Mach gefälligst weiter.", herrschte er mich an.

„Aber ich will nicht, dass mir jemand dabei zuguckt.", gab ich zurück.

„Die tun dir nichts, die gucken nur zu."

„Matt, aber..."

_Klatsch!_

Erschrocken hielt ich mir meine Wange. Matt hatte mich noch nie geschlagen.

„Du hast mich erstens Master zu nennen, du kleine Schlampe und zweitens machst du jetzt weiter!"

Kleine Schlampe? Ging´s dem noch gut? Ich wollte gerade protestieren, ich ließ mich nicht einfach so beleidigen, aber da hatte Matt mich schon fest gegen seinen Schritt gedrückt und mir seine Erregung in den Mund gesteckt. Fast hätte ich zugebissen, aber ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich das hier eigentlich gewollt hatte, auch wenn es Unterwerfung war. Ich atmete ruhig, versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Matt streichelte mich sanft über den Kopf.

„Die werden dir nichts tun, okay? Die schauen nur ein bisschen zu und gehen dann wieder. Keiner außer mir hat das Recht dich anzufassen." Ich atmete geräuschvoll aus, wollte noch zeigen dass ich damit nicht wirklich einverstanden war, aber ich hielt mich zurück, wollte nicht, dass wir das ganze einfach abbrachen, bevor es angefangen hatte.

Ich lenkte mich damit ab, dass ich Matt befriedigte, und so schlimm war es dann doch nicht gewesen dabei beobachtet zu werden, es war nur unangenehm. Schon bald merkte ich, dass Matt kurz davor war zu kommen. Da packte er mich fest an den Haaren und drückte mich weiter gegen seinen Schritt. Viel zu weit. Ich war das gar nicht gewohnt, und konnte überhaupt nicht schnell darauf reagieren, da kam er schon. Zwang mich alles zu schlucken und ließ mich dann erst los.

Hustend saß ich vor ihm auf dem Boden, da grinste er mich an. Machte seine Hose wieder zu und stand auf. Tätschelte mir auf den Kopf.

„Braves Kätzchen.", sagte er dann. Oh man. Dem würd ich braven Kätzchen geben, sobald wir zuhause waren. Unsanft zog er mich vom Boden hoch und schob mich Richtung des großen schwarzen Kreuzes. „Halt dich daran fest. Und stell dich gerade hin."

Ich tat was er sagte, auch wenn es nicht sonderlich bequem war. Hinter mir hörte ich wie Matt etwas aus seiner Tasche holte, aber ich drehte mich nicht um. Dann stand er wieder hinter mir, ließ seine Hand über meinen Körper wandern.

Er hielt mir eine Gerte vor das Gesicht.

„Mach Mund auf, Kleines." Ich machte den Mund auf und hielt die Gerte mit den Zähnen fest. Matt strich mir noch einmal über den Rücken, dann fing er an mir das Korsett auszuziehen, darauf folgte dann die Hotpants und ich stand nur noch mit Stiefeln bekleidet vor ihm. Aber das machte mir nichts aus, er hatte mich schon oft genug nackt gesehen.

Mir gefiel es als er mich mich berührte, seine Hände waren warm und weich. Außerdem strich er äußerst vorsichtig über meine Haut.

Bis ich leise aufkeuchte, da kratzte er fest über meinen Rücken, und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf meinen Hintern. Dann ein weiteres Mal ein wenig fester.

Bevor er von mir abließ gab er mir noch einen Kuss auf den Rücken, dann nahm er sich wieder die Gerte. Natürlich wusste ich was jetzt kommt. Aber ich zuckte dennoch zusammen, als die Gerte mich auf den Hintern traf. Und einen Aufschrei konnte ich auch nicht verhindern. Matt lachte leise und schlug dann ein weiteres Mal zu.

Dann strich er über die getroffenen Stellen, fast sanft war seine Berührung, doch dann schlug er wieder zu. Diesmal zielte er auf den Rücken, und bei den nächsten Hieben verlor ich fast den Halt.

„Ist das schon alles?", fragte ich provozierend. „Ich dachte du willst mich zum heulen bringen." Natürlich folgte das was folgen musste, er schlug fester zu, und ließ mich laut aufschreien. Aber es war noch lang nicht seine ganze Kraft. „War das alles was du kannst?", spottete ich weiter. Und wusste ich würde es sogleich bereuen.

„Keine Sorge, Blondie das ist gerade erst der Anfang."

Und ab da wurde alles schlimmer, Matt tauschte die Gerte zu einer Peitsche um und schlug immer fester zu, weit aus fester als am Anfang. Irgendwie bereute ich meine Provokation, aber zum Heulen, brachte mich das noch lange nicht.

Ich versuchte mich natürlich ganze Zeit zurück zuhalten und nicht aufzuschreien, aber oft wimmerte ich auf, weil das eben doch wehtat. Aber Matt ließ sich von dem Wimmern und den leisen Schreien gar nicht abhalten, machte weiter bis ich blutete.

Und als er dann fertig war, war ich schon fast kurz davor zu heulen, aber nur fast, ich konnte noch mehr aushalten. Er kratze mir fest über die blutigen Striemen und ließ mich aufkeuchen. Meine Beine gaben fast nach, ich konnte mich gerade noch festhalten. Das hatte mir schon die Kraft genommen. Matt half mir aber, und dann standen wir vor einem Pranger. Sollte das ein Witz sein?

Der Pranger war zwar stilgerecht in schwarz gehalten und sah auch sonst modernisiert aus und nicht wie aus der Ritterzeit, aber das war mir unbehaglich, als Matt mich darauf runter drückte, mich festmachte und das Teil schloss.

Es war alles andere als bequem in der Haltung, und peinlich war mir das auch so zu stehen. Außerdem wusste ich nicht was er jetzt vorhatte, ich hoffte nur er würde mich nicht in dieser Position nehmen, für unser erstes Mal hatte ich mir irgendwie was anderes vorgestellt. Naja generell hatte ich mir unser erstes mal ganz anders vorgestellt.

Er riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er seine Hand auf meinen Hintern klatschen ließ, und ihn dann rieb.

„Gefällt dir diese Position?", hörte ich ihn dann fragen. „So zugänglich, wie du da stehst, bekomme ich richtig Lust dich zu ficken."

„Nein!", schrie ich auf, da schlug er mir wieder auf den Arsch.

„Nicht so frech, meine kleine Schlampe.", sagte er. „Willst du nicht von mir gefickt werden?"

„D-Doch...aber..."

„Stotter nicht rum, du Miststück. Sag, dass du von mir richtig gefickt werden willst." Ich musste schlucken, man die Beleidigungen gefielen mir gar nicht. „Und sag es richtig, ansonsten wirst du bestraft." Sein Ton gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.

„Fick dich selbst, und sprich anders mit mir! Ich bin keine Schlampe!"

Matt trat vor mich, krallte sich in meinen Haaren fest und zwang mich ihn anzugucken.

„Mello, wenn es dir zu viel ist, dann sag Stopp und wir hören auf."

„Nein." Er grinst, zerrte ein weiteres mal an meinen Haaren.

„Als dein Master kann ich mit dir reden wie ich will, und wenn ich dich Schlampe nennen will, dann tu ich das auch."

„Ja... Master." Ich kam mir blöd vor, aber ich wollte nicht abbrechen.

„Gut, ich werde dich später bestrafen, jetzt habe ich etwas anderes mit dir vor." Er ließ meine Haare los, und ging zum Bett, wo die Tasche lag. Kam zu mir zurück und zeigte mir was er mitgebracht hatte. Es war ein kleiner Mini Gurt. Und ein Dildo, ein recht großer Dildo. Meine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, und ich bekam schon Angst, was das Teil anging.

Aber ich sagte nichts, und Matt machte das Ding um meinen Schwanz fest, und zwar sehr eng, ich war zwar noch nicht besonders erregt, aber es drückte bereits unangenehm. Und dann stellte er sich hinter mich. Seine Hand legte sich auf meinen Hintern und mit dem Daumen berührte er mich dort, wo er mich noch nie angefasst hatte. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, diese Berührung erregte mich, und sofort spürte ich den Druck von diesem Ding um meinen Schwanz.

„Na, ist da jemand empfindlich." Ich stöhnte als Antwort nur leise auf, als er dort weiter Druck ausübte. Es war ziemlich ungewohnt, und fühlte sich seltsam an. Aber es war ein schönes Gefühl, welches mich noch weiter erregte. Doch dann nahm er seine Finger wieder weg, und ich hätte fast protestiert. Aber da waren sie wieder, nur waren sie jetzt befeuchtet und drangen ein bisschen in mich ein. „Gefällt dir das?", fragte Matt, ich antwortete nicht, keuchte nur leise. Aber dann nahm er seine Finger wieder weg. „Antworte gefälligst auf meine Frage oder ich hör auf."

„Bitte...", flüsterte ich leise. „Es.. es gefällt mir. Bitte macht weiter, Master..." Ich konnte es nicht sehen, aber ich war mich zu Hundert Prozent sicher, er hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, aber es war mir egal, als er seine Finger wieder an meinen Eingang führte und langsam den ersten Finger in mich schob.

Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, es war etwas unangenehm, aber dennoch auch gut. Er bewegte ihn vor und zurück und fügte dann noch einen Finger hinzu. Dehnte mich, indem er die Finger ganze Zeit hin und her bewegte, und dann kam ein dritter Finger. Ich heulte leise auf, ich wusste nicht genau vor Schmerz oder vor Lust. Es tat weh, aber es fühlte sich auch gut an. Ich wollte mehr davon... Doch er zog seine Finger aus mir zurück.

Und schon bald drückte sich etwas anderes gegen mich, etwas hartes und nicht besonders warmes. Das war bestimmt der Dildo... Vor Nervosität und Erregung war mein Körper angespannt, und Matt hatte wohl Probleme das Teil in meinen Körper zu kriegen.

„Entspann dich.", hörte ich ihn leise aber bestimmend sagen. Dann strich er mir beruhigend und fast zärtlich über den Hintern. Ich entspannte mich langsam, und dann schob er das Teil komplett in meinen Körper. Ich konnte gar nicht aufschreien, war zu erschrocken bei dem schnellen Eindringen des Fremdkörpers. Und der Schmerz trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich wimmerte leise auf. Aua... das tat weh...

Und unangenehm war das auch... aber als Matt ihn ein Stück weiter bewegte und da etwas in mir traf, da stöhnte ich laut auf. Oh verdammt...!

Ich stöhnte wieder auf, das fühlte sich doch gut an... auch wenn es noch immer weh tat...

Aber langsam gewöhnte ich mich daran so weit gedehnt zu sein... und ich wollte mehr.. ich wollte Matt in mir haben und nicht dieses Plastikteil.

Und mir tat mein bestes Stück verdammt weh, der dumme Gurt drückte sich noch mehr in meine Haut.

Und dann hörte ich eine fremde Stimme.

„Matt?"

„Leon?"

„Ja, darf ich reinkommen?"

„Klar.", der Mann trat näher aber ich konnte ich nicht so gut erkennen, aber das war mir auch egal wer der Kerl war, der sollte sich verpissen. Ich wollte keine Zuschauer.

„Hätte nicht gedacht dich hier wieder zu sehen. Auch noch mit so einem hübschen Sklaven, dachte du wärst zurückgetreten."Matt schlug mir einmal fest auf den Hintern, bevor er sich neben mich stellte.

„Ja, aber Mello hat mich überzeugt es mit ihm zu versuchen."

„Mello also, interessanter Name, ist das sein erstes Mal hier?"

„Ja, nicht nur hier. Generell das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand fickt." Boah! Ging´s dem noch gut? Wie konnte er nur so über mich sprechen? Auch noch wenn ich gerade nackt war, an so nem Scheißteil!

„Matt!", schrie ich wütend. Sofort knallte er mir eine, und zwar so fest, dass mir direkt Tränen in den Augen standen. „Aua...", wimmerte ich leise.

„Hab ich dir nicht was gesagt, du kleines Flittchen? Du sprichst nur wenn du gefragt wirst."

„Ist wohl noch ziemlich wild."

„Ja, und biestig.", fügte Matt hinzu und kramte in seiner Tasche, und stand anschließend mit einem Knebel vor mir. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich nicht knebeln, Mello. Aber ich möchte mich jetzt gern etwas unterhalten. Und deine Zwischenkommentare sind unangebracht."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, naja so weit es möglich war in diesem Ding, aber er steckte es mir gewaltvoll in den Mund, machte es hinten in meinem Nacken fest. Ich schnaufte wütend. Verdammt!

Der Typ namens Leon lachte leise.

„Dafür dass er eine unberührte Schlampe ist, scheint der Dildo perfekt zu passen." Wenn ich jetzt frei gewesen wäre, ich hätte ihm den Hals umgedreht! Wie konnte er mich Schlampe nennen? Und wieso ließ Matt das zu...? Verdammt... das tat weh... sie sahen mich so abwertend an. Matt streichelte mir über den Kopf.

„Er ist noch ungezähmt, und ein perfekter Sklave wir er wohl nie werden, so stolz wie er ist."

„Ist doch eine nette Herausforderung für jemanden wie dich."

„Seinen Stolz werd ich noch brechen."

Ich hätte fast angefangen zu heulen vor Wut, wie konnte er nur? Dem würd ich was anderes brechen, sobald er mich losmachte!

Der Kerl lachte.

„Ich glaub ihm scheint das ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen."

„Mir egal... außerdem hat er es nicht anders gewollt.", sagte Matt und strich meiner meinen Rücken, über die Verletzungen die er mir vorhin zugefügt hatte, ich zuckte leicht. „Hauptsache mir gefällt es. Und der kleinen Schlampe wird es auch gefallen, sobald ich seinen Schwanz erlöse."

Matt trat hinter mich, kratzte über meine Seite, und bewegte den Dildo, holte ihn ein Stück raus und schob ihn dann wieder zurück. Das machte er einige mal, bis er diesen wundervollen Punkt in mir traf und ich aufkeuchte. Fuck! Ich wollte jetzt nicht, dass es mir gefiel. Das war peinlich und demütigend, wenn noch jemand dabei war!

„Hmmpf...hgnn...", war zu verstehen, als ich eigentlich Arschloch sagen wollte. Und dann hatte er seine Hand zwischen meine Beinen um meine Erregung gelegt, und streichelte sie. „Mhm...! Hnng..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, er sollte aufhören! Ich wollte das nicht! Aber er macht noch ein bisschen weiter. Bis mir mein Schwanz echt verdammt wehtat. Ah... verdammt.. ich konnte nichts tun.

„Ich glaube du machst ihn gerade ziemlich wütend."

„Ich weiß."

„Naja ich werd mich dann mal weiter um meine Schlampe kümmern gehen."

Matt wünschte ihm noch viel Spaß, und dann war der Typ auch wieder weg, und ich war inzwischen nah dran zu heulen. Auch wenn ich ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun wollte. Gott verdammt...

Dann stand er wieder vor mir, lächelte mich an und strich mir über meine Wange, gab mir einen sanften Kuss darauf. Ach man.. wenn er so war konnte ich ihm fast nicht mehr böse sein. Aber der Schmerz in meinem Rücken und Schultern erinnerte mich daran, dass ich doch sauer war und dass ich ihm nachher noch was antun würde.

Matt machte den Knebel ab, und presste gleich darauf seine Lippen auf meine. Als Rache bis ich ihm fest in die Lippe und schmeckte sofort Blut. Er zucke erst weg von mir, fasste sich dann an die Lippe, schaute sich das Blut an seinen Fingern an und grinste dann. Ich bekam Gänsehaut.

Dann beuget er sich wieder zu mir und küsste mich, schob mir seine Zunge in den Mund und ich schmeckte sein Blut. Und dennoch genoss ich diesen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich frag dich das jetzt zum letzten Mal: Willst du aufhören?", fragte er dann als wir unseren Kuss lösten, ich war schon wieder fast in Trance, Matts Küsse brachten mich einfach um den Verstand. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Er lächelte, stand dann auf und stellte sich hinter mich, griff nach meiner Erregung, und löste den Gurt, fast wäre ich sofort gekommen, aber ich konnte mich noch zurück halten. Was ich aber nicht zurück halten konnte war das laute Stöhnen.

Und dann wurde Matts Griff fester und er massierte mich, ich stöhnte laut auf, sodass sicher die ganzen anderen Gäste im Club das hörten, und kam. Heftiger als je zuvor. Und um einiges intensiver, als es sonst war. Ein wolliges Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Körper aus, und fast wäre ich zusammen geklappt, weil mich mein Kräfte zu verlassen drohten.

Matt holte den Dildo aus mir raus, ich keuchte auf, als das Ding meinen Körper verließ, ich spürte gerade alles intensiver. Auch Matts Berührungen, als er mir über den Hintern strich.

Und dann befreite e mich aus meinem Gefängnis, hielt mich ganz nah an sich gedrückt. Vergessen waren Rachegelüste und andere Gedanken, wie ich Matt um die Ecke bringen konnte.

Jetzt genoss ich es einfach von ihm gehalten zu werden, während er mir sanfte Küsse gab. Seine Lippen waren warm, ich liebte es von ihm geküsst zu werden, wenn er warm war.

„Und machen wir weiter?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen ich mich endlich wieder gefangen hatte. Ich nickte und wir gingen wieder zum Kreuz, dieses mal drückte er mich dem Rücken dagegen und machte die Fesseln an meinen Händen, die sich über meinem Kopf befanden und an meinen Füße fest. Ich war neugierig was jetzt kommen würde, und erstarrte als er ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche hervorzauberte. Okay, er zündet sich bestimmt eine Zigarette an wie immer, sagte ich in Gedanken zu mir selbst. War Rauchen hier unten nicht verboten...? Dann schnippte er es an, und ich zuckte zusammen beim Anblick der kleinen Flamme.

Es war mir peinlich, aber seit der Explosion, hatte ich … einfach nur Schiss vor dem Feuer.

„Wir kommen jetzt zu deiner Bestrafung, Mello.", hörte ich Matt mit einem gemeinem Unterton sagen.

„W-was hast du vor? Matt tu das Ding weg!"

_Klatsch!_

Mein Kopf flog zur Seite, bei der heftigen Ohrfeige.

„Du hältst dich nicht an die Regeln." Scheiß auf Regeln, bei Feuer war der Spaß vorbei!

Matt kam immer näher und als er vor mir stand, machte er das Teil endlich aus, ich atmete erleichtert aus. Aber dann schnippte es wieder und Matt hielt mir das Teil vors Gesicht. Ich zuckte weg, aber die Fesseln waren unnachgiebig, ich kam hier nicht weg. Fuck! Ich drehte mein Gesicht zur Seite, schloss meine Augen ganz fest, wollte das nicht sehen. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich wieder die Flammen, hörte den lauten Knall immer wieder, und wie die Wände über mir einstürzten, das Feuer... die Hitze... der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch und Plastik, die Schreie .. meine Schreie. Diese Schmerzen...

Doch dann sah ich wieder Matt, er hatte mein Gesicht zu sich gedreht, das Feuerzeug hatte er noch immer in der Hand, hielt es ganz nah an meinem Körper, dass ich die Wärme davon spürte. Ich wollte ihm sagen er soll es wegtun, soll es sein lassen, dass ich Angst hatte, dass ich ihm dafür etwas brechen würde, dass er ein Arschloch war, und dass ich das nicht wollte, dass er mich loslassen sollte. Aber ich bekam keinen einzigen Laut heraus.

Ich wimmerte nur und spürte wie langsam Tränen über meine Wangen liefen. Dann ging die Flamme wieder aus. Matt legte einen Arm um mich, presste sich ganz nah an mich.

„Schsch.. es ist vorbei.", flüsterte er leise. Ich schluchzte auf. Konnte mich gar nicht mehr halten, die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen, und ich zitterte. Ich kam mir so schwach vor. Matt küsste mich an der Wange, und dann an der Schläfe. Und flüsterte dann: „Es macht mich an.. wenn du so zerbrechlich bist... und weinst..." Dann leckte er mir eine Träne weg. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich werde dich zum heulen bringen. Heute werde ich dich kaputt machen, Mello. Ich werde dich brechen. Und mich daran ergötzen, wenn du weinst und flehst ich soll aufhören... Selbst wenn du stopp sagst... ich werde nicht aufhören." Ich zitterte noch immer, er machte mir gerade Angst, und dann drückte er sich mit seinem Schritt gegen meine Seite, ich spürte, dass er erregt war. Und dann löste er sich wieder von mir, verließ den Raum, ließ mich alleine, ich hatte Angst und ich wollte eigentlich nicht mehr.

Ich wollte, dass er aufhörte und mich in den Arm nahm. Auch wenn es total schwach war.

Und dann war er wieder da, ich hatte mich teilweise wieder beruhigt, er hatte eine kleine silberne Schale in der Hand, und dann holte er ein Skalpell daraus und Desinfektionsmittel. Wie ich diesen Geruch hasste...

Es stellte sich vor mich, nahm sich einen Tupfer und besprühte es mit dem Zeug, wischte mir über die Brust.

„W-Was hast du vor?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Er gab mir wieder eine Ohrfeige, aber dieses mal keine feste.

„Nicht nur, dass du viel zu neugierig bist für eine Schlampe, du hast noch immer nicht gelernt wie du mit mir zu reden hast."

„Was habt ihr vor Master?", fragte ich demütig. Er grinste mir an.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Und dann setze er das Skalpell an meine Brust, direkt über meinem Herzen. Aus Angst, er würde mir echt wehtun, fing ich an zu zappelt.

„Hör auf!", schrie ich laut. Ich wollte das nicht. Matt hielt mich fest.

„Nein, halt still, sonst tu ich dir mehr weh als nötig."

„Nein, ich will das nicht! Hör auf, tu das Teil weg!", ich merkte wie ich schon wieder heulte, und meine Stimme hysterischer wurde. Er strich mir beruhigend über das Gesicht, aber ich wollte mich nicht beruhigen, konnte mich auch gar nicht beruhigen.

„Mello.", sagte er nur und setzte die Klinge wieder an, dieses mal hörte er nicht auf, ich traute mich gar nicht zu zappeln, wer weiß wie tief er dann schneiden würde.

Es tat weh, als die scharfe Klinge meine Haut zerschnitt, ich keuchte schmerzvoll auf. Aber Matt dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören, wieder setzte er das Skalpell an und fuhr damit über meine Haut. Schnitt wieder rein.

Tränen flossen ungehindert meine Wangen runter, immer wieder hörte er kurz auf, um mir einen Kuss zu geben oder mich einfach nur kurz anzugucken, wie ich heulte. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

Und dann hörte er auf, lächelte mich zufrieden an.

Die blutige Wunde tat weh, ich konnte es wegen den Tränen in den Augen nicht erkennen, sah nur wie ganze Zeit Blut rausquoll. Matt strich mit dem Finger drüber, sah sich das rote Blut an und lächelte mich dabei an. Dann legte er mir den blutverschmierten Finger auf die Lippen, presste sie ein wenig auseinander, damit ich das rote nach Metall schmeckende Zeug probieren konnte.

Und dann küsste er mich, schob erneut seine Zunge in meinen Mund, forderte meine auf mit zu machen, und es gelang ihm, auch wenn mir gerade so ziemlich alles wehtat, so empfand ich dennoch Lust, als Matt mich küsste. Auch wenn der Kuss nach Blut schmeckte. Es erinnerte mich fast an unseren ersten Kuss nach der Explosion.

Wir vertieften weiter unseren Kuss, stöhnten und keuchten. Immer heftiger wurde das Verlangen nach ihm. Nach Matt.

Und ihm ging es nicht anders, er löste sich von mir, machte die Fesseln an meinen Füßen ab und kam wieder hoch zu mir.

Seine Hände legten sich auf meine Hüfte, eine Hand wanderte nach oben, strich über meinen Rücken, ich keuchte leise als er die Striemen berührte. Und dann befand sich seine Hand ganz wo anders und zwar an meinem Hintern.

Mit zwei Fingern drang er in mich ein, bewegte sie ein wenig, sodass ich aufstöhnen musste. Die andere Hand legte sich um meine Erregung und er fing an sie zu massieren und mich um den Verstand zu bringen.

Bis er dann aufhörte, und mein Bein anhob. Etwas umständlich positionierte er sich vor mir, hob mich noch weiter hoch, und dann spürte ich wie sich etwas warmes gegen meinen Eingang drückte. Ich keuchte leise, und dann drückte sich Matts Schwanz in meinen Körper. Das Gefühl war atemberaubend. Es hatte wehgetan, dass ich aufschrie, und sogleich als er diesen Punkt in mir traf, wurde aus Schmerz Lust und ich wollte immer mehr. Wollte dass er mich nahm, das er mich richtig nahm. Die Tränen waren mir egal, die Schmerzen, die das Kreuz an meinem Rücken verursachte nahm ich nur am Rande war, ich war wie auf Drogen.

Matt stieß sich fest in mich, sorgte dafür, dass nur noch am Stöhnen war. Egal wie ich mir unser erstes Mal immer vorgestellt hatte, das hier war besser. Auch wenn um einiges schmerzhafter und erniedrigender. Ich meine.. wer stellt sich sein erstes Mal gefesselt an einem Kreuz vor?

Ich sicher nicht, aber das war gut so.

Matts Fingernägel, drückten sich in meine Haut, sein Griff wurde immer fester und sein Atem immer schneller. Ich dachte ich würde wahnsinnig, und dann wurde er immer langsamer und hörte ganz auf. Zog sich aus mir zurück. Ich fand nicht einmal die Worte, die ich ihm an den Kopf werden könnte. Wie konnte er jetzt aufhören?

Er machte aber die Fesseln los, ich fiel ihm in die Arme, wir stolperten Richtung Bett, und er stieß mich drauf, beugte sich über mich, küsste mich auf den Mund, nahm mir den Atem, ich hatte eh schon kaum Kraft irgendwas zu machen.

Und dann drehte er mich um, sodass ich auf Händen und Knien vor ihm stand, er packte mich an meiner Hüfte und dann versenkte er seine komplette Erregung in mir. Ich schrie auf, das hatte wehgetan...

Aber der Schmerz war schnell vergessen, als Matt anfing sich fest in mich zu stoßen und dabei diesen Punkt in mir zu treffen.

In dieser Position drang er noch weiter in mich ein, viel tiefer als davor, es machte mich wahnsinnig, es tat weh und es fühlte ich gut an. Und dann kratze er mir plötzlich über den Rücken, über die ganzen Verletzungen, ich schrie auf, Tränen liefen mir erneut über die Wangen. Daran würde ich mich gewöhnen müssen...

Matt machte weiter ohne auf mich zu achten, stieß sich immer fester in meinen Körper, sein keuchen machte mich irgendwie an. Und auch die Situation.

Und als sich dann eine Hand um meinen Schwanz schloss, war ich kurz davor meinen Verstand zu verlieren.

Ich stöhnte heftig, als ich mich in seiner Hand ergoss, und dann fast komplett zusammen brach. Matt machte weiter, stieß sich einige Male in mich und kam mit einem Stöhnen.

Was danach passierte bekam ich nicht mehr ganz mit, Matt hatte sich aus mir zurück gezogen, und mich im Arm gehalten. Ich hatte noch immer geheult, auch wenn ich glücklich war. Matt war zärtlich, er streichelte mir den Kopf und brachte mich dann in eine Dusche, hielt mich ganze Zeit fest, damit ich nicht umkippte. Ich war total müde und kaputt, als er mich raustrug aus dem Club und mich in unser Auto setzte. Auf der Fahrt nach hause schlief ich ein.

Und der Morgen danach begann irgendwann nachmittags. Ich wachte alleine auf in unserem Bett, mir tat alles weh. Wirklich alles. Und dann kam mir die gestrige Nacht in den Kopf.

Es war irgendwie unreal, irgendwie als hätte ich es nur geträumt, aber von Träumen bekam man bekannterweise keine blauen Flecken. Ich streckte mich erst gar nicht, stand einfach auf. Fühlte mich echt wie gerädert.

Vor dem Spiegel blieb ich stehen um mich darin zu betrachten. Das rötliche M auf meiner Brust fiel mir natürlich als erstes ins Auge. Ich fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingern drüber, musste mein Gesicht vor Schmerz verziehen. Aua...

Das hatte er also gestern gemacht... ich sah es kritisch an, irgendwie... fand ich das Ding gar nicht so schlecht... es war ein Zeichen von Matt.. dass ich ihm gehörte... dass er mein Master war.

Ich drehte mich ein bisschen um mir meinen Rücken ansehen zu können, er war blau und rot und ich schaute ganz schnell wieder weg.

Und meine Unschuld war ich jetzt auch los, mit fast Einundzwanzig. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Matt gestern in mich eindrang und mich nahm, kribbelte es in mir... man ich benahm mich wie ein Mädchen.

Ich zog mir eine weite Sporthose, die Matt so sexy fand an und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Und das gehen war unangenehm.

Ich wusste nicht genau was ich jetzt zu Matt sagen sollte, einfach so tun als wär nichts? Oder mit ihm kuscheln?

Aber ich musste nichts machen, denn als ich in den Raum kam, kam Matt sofort auf mich zu. Sah mich mit besorgtem Blick an und legte erstmal die Arme um mich.

„Hey.", sagte er sanft. Und drückte mich fester an sich, dass ich einen leisen Schmerzenslaut nicht verhindern konnte. „Sorry...", murmelte er nur leise und schob mich etwas weiter weg. „Tut es sehr weh?"

„Geht."

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab gestern übertrieben.", sagte er und strich vorsichtig über das M auf meiner Brust. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du sauer auf mich bist... oder nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein willst..."

„Matt...", fing ich an, und drückte fest ihn an mich. „D-Das gestern... das war … ja...", ich wusste nicht genau was ich jetzt sagen sollte, Ja es war auf eine Art echt scheiße gewesen, er hat mich gedemütigt, mich benutzt, mich Schlampe genannt, mich wie eine behandelt, mich geschlagen und mich erniedrigt, aber er war auch lieb und es war irgendwie auch gut... „Ich...", ich sagte einfach gar nichts, umarmte ihn fester und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. „Ich sag jetzt nicht, ich fand es total super, lass heute Abend wieder hin. Aber... es war auch nicht etwas, was ich nie wieder machen möchte. Oder um es anders auszudrücken: Für einige Sachen hätte ich dich am liebsten umgebracht." Matt grinste, schob mich dann Richtung Schlafzimmer, und schubste mich dann sanft aufs Bett. Drückte mich an seinen Körper.

Wir lagen noch ein wenig im Bett, redeten über die Nacht, aber nicht viel. Matt war wohl nur da wirklich dominant. Jetzt war er wieder Matt. Mein Matt, den ich herumkommandierte und der mir gehorchte. Dem ich gehörte.

Irgendwann ließ Matt mich los und wollte auf den Balkon gehen. Rauchen. Was sonst? Da fiel mir das von gestern wieder ein. Ich stand ebenfalls auf, zog ihn am Oberteil zu mir, er hatte gerade das Feuerzeug in der Hand und Kippe im Mund. Ich holte aus und knallte ihm eine, sodass die Kippe auf den Boden flatterte und Matt sich die Wange hielt.

„Wenn du dieses Ding, noch einmal für etwas anderes verwendest als dir deine Kippe anzuzünden, dann zünd ich dich an, klar?"

„Klar.", sagte er sanft lächelnd, strich mir ein letztes mal über das M und verschwand dann auf dem Balkon.


End file.
